


Osomatsu-mon

by ari_bearwitch



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Brothers, Comedy, Crossover, Funny, Lols, Other, Pokemon - Freeform, Randomness, Sextuplets, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari_bearwitch/pseuds/ari_bearwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Osomatsu is going to be a pokemon master. Too bad he has to drag his bothers along with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Setting Up for Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I just completed the ORAS pokedex and I'm Osomatsu-San trash. This story just had to happen.

This was it, the day was finally here. The day that Osomatsu got a pokemon chosen for him by the trainer analyzer. Of course his brothers were coming along, now that he really mind, it would get lonely traveling the roads of the Deathal region all by himself.   
The brothers had got up, packed their things, eat a huge amount of pancakes, and headed for the pokemon receivement lab that was about 2 miles away from thier house.

"Man I can't wait to get my pokemon. I bet it'll be something cool as me." Karamatsu exclaimed as he stroke a stylish pose.  
"So you'll probably get a magikarp then." Todomatsu said as he giggled. He had his trusty cellphone with him and was letting all his followers know every deatail of his trek.  
"Hey that isn't funny, and besides magikarp becomes Gyarados. That would be a great pokemon for contests." Kara said as he imagined him self on stage calling out to his adoring fans as his Gyarados captivates the audience with its sweet moves."  
"POKEMON RACEING!" Jyushimatsu stated as he made car noises.  
"I for one think that traveling with a pokemon will be a good way to sell my art." Choromatsu said confidently. The Deathal region didn't have many artists so any art made usually sold pretty well.  
"I don't really care as long as I get my cat pokemon and a buch of sweets." Ichimatsu responded as he yawned.  
"God what's wrong with you guys? Everyone knows you become a trainer to fight gym and become the champion." Osomatsu said.  
"No that's just your dream Oso. I for one just want to be famous." Todomatsu said as he thought about all the followers he would get on this little venture.

Their banter continued on for a while before they reached thier destination. Little did they know that this moment would start a chain of events that would cause them to have one of the craziest treks through the Deathal region ever.


	2. Rivals, a Professor,Starters and a Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivals are met, battles are had, you know how it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I suck at fight scenes (and writing in general)

The moment they entered the lab there was an odd sensation that went thought the brothers, a feeling of being challenged. And then out the corner of his eye Osomatsu noticed them. Fundamently, they were the same as the brothers. They were 6 girls who looked similar, all be it with different hair colors and a few of them being tan, and just from the first impression he got he could tell they were kinda similar to the brothers.

"So you girls here for your starters too?" Kara asked them striking a "cool guy" pose. 

"No we already got ours. Later losers." A girl in a yellow dress said before all the girls walked away.  
"Rude. If we meet them again, we definitely need to claim them as our rivals." Totty exclaimed. The others agreed wholeheartedly.

It was at point that they saw the professor in front of them. He didn't seem much older than them, mid 20s or so , with spiky red hair, lightly tanned skin, and a dazzling white smile.  
"Well hey there. I am professor Redwood and I'll guiding you guys through the analyzation process.

You know there has really been a boom in new trainers today. Why just a few minutes ago 6 girls got their own starters."

"Yeah we met them just now. They were meanies." Jyushimatsu told Redwood.

"Oh now don't say that. They were probably just shy around guys, or at least that's the impression I got from them. The entire time they could barely even talk, that sure made my job a bit tougher, but it's nothing I couldn't handle." This professor seemed to be trying really hard to cheer up the brothers, and they were wondering why that was.

"Hey what's your deal? Why are you so upbeat? You seem a little....unnaturally happy." Ichimatsu told Redwood.  
"Well, if you must know, each trainer a professor recruits, there is a chance that the trainer will become popular in some way and when they do, the professor in charge of recruiting them gets more credibility, which leads to more sponsorships and more money. So having 12 trainers start their journey in just one day has some great potential. Not to mention my son just became a member of the eleite 4. Ahhahaha, I'm going to be rolling in it!" Redwood exclaimed.

Ok now everything made sence to the Matsuno brothers. Money, the root of all happiness.

"Well, enough about me, it's time for you guys to get your starters. Now would you come with me to the analysis machine? Redwood asked gleefully.

The brothers obediently followed the man down a narrow hallway and so found themselves in a grid tile room with a pedastel in the middle of it. Then a voice emanated from a speaker system on the wall.

"Hey there professor. Oh wow, you have even more recruits? That's like a new record or something. Good for you." The child like voice said.  
"Hey, who's that?" Osomatsu asked professor Redwood.  
"That is the A.I system that the analyzer uses. It makes people feel less tense when they know the thing that's choosing thier starter is a sweetie." Redwood responded.  
"Now, to the pedastel Osomatsu Matsuno."

Doing as he was told, Oso moved to the pedestal in the middle of the room and beam of light shot out of the ground and phased through his whole body. After about 30 seconds or so, there was a ding noise followed by the A.I announcing that the scan was complete. "Ok just a few more seconds and.....the results are in. You are now the proud owner of a plusle." A.I stated in a chipper way.

Admittedly, Osomatsu was a little disappointed that he didn't get something cooler than that,but he decided to look on the bright side of things. "I mean sure it will never evolve and isn't the best in battle, but he'll be a new friend and he's small enough that I can carry him if I have to." Oso thought to himself.  
Just then a pokeball appeared on the stand in the center of the pedestal. Oso was quick to grab the ball and call the name of his new friend. Within an instant, the plusle was next to Oso a cheerful grin on his face and a pep in his step. "Hey there little guy. My name is Osomatsu and I'm your trainer. It very nice to meet you." Oso said. Plusle gave a cheerful cry as if to say "It's nice to meet you too Osomatsu."

"Ok that's cute but can we hurry this along? I don't want to be here all day." Redwood replied.

Well that just killed the mood.  
"Next up, Karamatsu Matsuno." Said Redwood. Kara walked up and got scanned, doing a multitude of sick poses as this happened. "Congrats, you got a Squirtle and what's this? It's holding an item, wow that kinda uncommon. Let's see here, the item is.....black glasses and it powers up dark type moves. Well good for you eh, Karamatsu. A.I said as chipper as ever.  
Kara called out his Squirtle and sure enough he was warring a pair of triangular glasses and was striking a pose. Tears started to well up in Kara's eyes. "My child!" He cryed out as he hugged his new pokemon.

Next up was Choromatsu. He got a Cacnea. Both he and the Cacnea had the same reaction of "Um, ok I guess this works. I don't know." 

Ichimatsu was after that and before te scan even started, he gave a creepy smile and said "Hey I get that you're now suppose to have any biases toward picking our starter,but if I don't get a cat pokemon, I will find a way to give you a physical form only to destroy it slowly and painfully."

"...........And Ichimatsu gets an Espurr." A.I stated, his voice noticeably shaken.

"Ok you are up next Jyushimatsu." Redwood stated motioning Jyushi toward the scanner.  
"Yay! Muscle hustle!" Jyushi cheered as he stood on the scanner. Then there was a long silence right after the scan.  
"J-j-j-just what the hell are you? No human should even be able to have that much power! The only other person to do so was Shade." A.I proclaimed.

"Um mister Redwood who is Shade?" Jyushi asked.  
"Shade is my son. And I guess this means you have a similar ability to him, if we go by what A.I said. Hmm... You know I should introduce you to him sometime. It would be great for him to finally get some friends around his age." Redwood stated.

Everyone was puzzled by the statement." Wait how old are you professor Redwood?" Oso asked.  
"Oh yeah I do get told I look a lot younger than I am. I'm 43." All the brothers were in shock. The man that they thought was their age was twice their age and had a kid that was their age.

"What another shiny pokemon, that's two in one day. Um here you go Jyushimatsu you get a shiny Lickitung. Redwood, just who are these trainers you're giving me?" A.I asked.  
" I'm not quite sure myself. But I do know that they'll all probably be wonderful money makers." Redwood stated poke dollar signs replacing his eyes.

Jyushimatsu was to busy play with his goofy Lickitung to notice the mans greedy nature. Then Jyushi had a sudden realization. "Wait doesn't that mean that one of the meanie girls got a shiny too?" He asked.  
"Yep. Gosh, two shinnies in one day is unheard of. Only 1 in 4000 trainers get a shiny." Redwood replied. "Well anyways, let's get this thing over wit so you guys can go make me some....I mean have yourselves a grand adventure."

Most of the brothers face plammed, except for Jyushi who was playing patty cake with Lickitung. Todomatsu didn't even wait to be told, he just walked right on to the scanner.  
"Ok your pokemon is .....a Clefa and it's holding a moon stone. Wow how lucky is that?" A.I asked Totty.  
"Too perfect, Celfa is totes adorbs. I can't wait to show all my followers the cutess little Celfa they've ever seen." Totty said. He then called out Clefa, picked him up, and then started taking selfies.

"Ok, now that everyone has there new friend does anyone want to have a battle? It's sort of a tradition, but at the end of the day you don't have to if you don't want to." Redwood told the brothers.

"Yes finally." Oso shouted.  
"Well brother, let's see how you fair against my beast of a pokemon." Karamatsu taunted.  
And just like that a battle stated.

"Squirtle use bite!" Kara shouted. Squirtle was charging full force at Plusle.  
"Thundershock." Oso called out. A small bit of electricity flew out of Plusle's body and that was it. It was critical hit and Squirtle was unable to battle. Osomatsu had won.  
"Ha maybe you should just stick to silly little contest Shittymatsu." Oso said.  
"Well maybe you should just stick a..." Kara started before Choro intervened.  
"Hey knock it off guys. We are about to go on a long adventure with each other. We don't need any grudges of fights happening before we've even started it." He said.

Both Oso and Kara grunted the word "fine" before bitterly apollogizing to each other.

And then they were all kicked out, given 6 poke dexes, 36 pokeballs , and a map of the region, then were told to have a safe adventure by Redwood as he laughed like a mad man about how much dough he would soon have. 

"That was abrupt." Totty stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who's wondering, more info on the Deathal region and the character Shade will be touched upon later in the story. And yes Jyushimatsu will end up with powers but I haven't quite decided what powers he will get yet. I'm still relatively new at writing stories so hope this has been ok so far.


End file.
